mages_universefandomcom-20200213-history
President
“Let them run, hide and bury themselves in the darkness, for when the GNU strike there will be no darkness for them left to hide in! We will dominate every sector of this universe and We, I will not stop at anything. We will crush every one of them into dust we smash every Mage capital until they scour away and surrender to the splendor of the GNU! We will fight them in the air, in space and on their land for the GNU never loses a battle!” -Galactic President War Speech on Mages Mages book II Introduction -''' The Galactic President or Sir Walter Hein is the leader of the GNU and new world or Universe as some see it. Many have called him ruthless , greedy, cowardly and empowering although many have named him as kind, tolerant and easy to form a friendship with. With cunning intellect and tactics looked in his brain he is a true soldier. Married to Madame President or Dr. Sarah Hein a master tactician, the leader and a captain of captain in the Space corps. At age 67 the has incredible strength in a sword fight and healthy insides. His private doctor, Dr. Tokrov Nikoli the Royal Physician has all the latest drugs and steroids a Dr, could possible have and The President is another test subject of his. The president has won many wars or battles on planets, air, space and at sea in his time. The GNU have not lost any way as of yet. Also if the GNU had lost a war the GNU media would not let it reach the people. The GNU are infamous for their Military might and cover-ups. '''Physical Appearance Walter Hein is quite a tall chap and quite skinny at 10 stone the doesn’t really move a lot but sit at his desk drinking scotch and pushing paperwork all day. The President has a large white beard that connects to a white comb-over sat upon his head. The has quite a wrinkled face and thin cheekbones. With his cane he has some trouble getting up and down stairs. Personality “Do you think I give a fuck about what the public think. I’m the Galactic President for pete’s sake and i'll have them all beheaded if they think of me as a bad man!” - President to Supreme High Overseer and Death With a ruthless attitude and carefree style to his speech he is not to be reckoned with, his temper can rage quite quickly. In book one the is quite calm although this was before the met the Mage race, the then snapped into it in the rest of the series of Mages. The comes to terms with the Mages beating down the first wave of GNU attacks and fights back and fights back the does. With destruction in his brain the becomes addicted to alcohol to relieve the stress and bring the edge off things. A family man, when with his wife and children the President tries not to bring work home with him. He tends to talk to his wife and respect his children not scream at them. Although most of the time his wife is away commanding the Space marines and the children are busy. He has grown strong and it’s all gone to his head. In Books 2 and 3 he becomes a tyrant and picks the blow everything up option to nearly everything. I think all this power has gone to his head as the takes matters into his own hands when the decided to enter the battlefield on the Mage world. His fighting personality is different. With a sword he seems dignified and an important person when dueling with the swing of a samurai the can deal some damage. However with a rifle or pistol the is ruthless and will take anybodies head off. “Your an ill-tempered little baby with no class and if you wish to succeed you need to put your toys back into the pram!” -Death to the Galactic President, Book One - in book one the President takes the Mage problem with ease as they sign the initial peace treaty and join the GNU. The thinks nothing as it for the has signed millions of treaties before with multiple races. However when meeting the Mage government the sees them as vermin and a untidy group of individuals. This does not bother him for he has a gigantic military force and a shit ton of supplies to wipe away any race in the Universe. Completing daily tasks and informing the Loyalist Party day from day nothing seems to be out of the ordinary for the President. On the other hand day by day the gets reports of the Mage race not obeying GNU law or complying with GNU protocols and regulations. 'Book Two -' In book Two the President wakes up from the realization of smooth times and easy sleep is over as the Mage problem becomes more of a threat and the GNU is losing supplies weekly the must take action. His first idea is mass extermination of the entire Mage race. However the Loyalists and the order want to keep this as a last resort but will the ever carry it out? The other option is the Quarantine the Mage homeworld and gather up every mage being and place them back on their homeworld Miranth. And to his surprise this works… for a couple of months at least until the Mages get even smarter. The president is losing men, supplies and support daily now and the GNU is falling apart from the inside out due to revolts wanting to be a free world like Bara. The president now becomes bitchy and calls an emergency meeting to ensure the GNU stays stable and secure while containing the Mage problem. The only solution they can think of is Mass Extermination of the Mage race. The president's initial plan has finally come his way!